


[Multivoice Podfic] The Dove, the Serpent, and an Awful Lot of Water

by Djapchan, Tipsy_Kitty



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Discord: Voiceteam 2020, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24217486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty
Summary: lyricwritesprose's summary:Crowley has Opinions about drowning a lot of children. Of course, he has to put it in terms that the forces of evil will understand . . .
Kudos: 5
Collections: Good Omens Podfics, Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Purple Podfic Eaters





	[Multivoice Podfic] The Dove, the Serpent, and an Awful Lot of Water

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Dove, the Serpent, and an Awful Lot of Water](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19284478) by [lyricwritesprose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyricwritesprose/pseuds/lyricwritesprose). 



**Listen** to the podfic on [anchor](https://anchor.fm/djap)  
 **Download** the podfic via [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/q053z9ookrvijo1/GO_The_Dove%252C_The_Serpent_and_an_Awful_Lot_of_Water_v2_multivoice.mp3/file)

 **Music:** [Silver Lanyard](https://freemusicarchive.org/music/Blue_Dot_Sessions/Bitters/Silver_Lanyard_1420) by Blue Dot Sessions  
From the Free Music Archive  
[CC BY-NC 4.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/4.0/)  
 **Sound:** [Plop](http://soundbible.com/2018-Plop.html) by Sabine Eismayer  
From Soundbible  
[CC BY 3.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0/)

 **Cast:**  
[Djapchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan) as narrator  
[Tipsy_Kitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty) as character voices

 **Cover Art Artist DOZERDRAWS** can be found on [tumblr](https://littledozerdraws.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> This Podfic was created for the Weird Science Challenge of week 3 of the Voiceteam 2020 Project by the team Purple-Podfic-Eaters🍆 (to appease our mascot, Iolanthe, the purple Dragon)


End file.
